Hot Summer Nights Under the Stars
by miata-chan
Summary: Drabbles/one shots. First chapter Sticking Around: He stared at the card like he stared at a mushroom-topped Happy. He couldn't help but crack a smile as he read three words.


Warm. It was definitely warm as the sun hit the face of a pink headed male whom slept sprawled out on a king size bed with red sheets going here and there. However, this wasn't the kind of warmth he was used to. No, something was missing which caused the male to crack an eyelid open.

He turned his head towards the other side of the bed, noticing how empty it was. He plopped his head back into his pillow. _What is she doing? It's too early to wake up_. Natsu turned his head back, and reached for the clock on his nightstand. "Seven o'clock," he croaked. Why was she up so early?!

Placing the clock back onto the nightstand, Natsu laid his head back onto his pillow. _Maybe she's in the bathroom?_

Suddenly, Natsu heard a loud bang- sounding a lot like a pan dropping onto the floor- and rushed out of bed in his boxers.

"Lucy!" He huffed. "You alri- what are you doing?" He rose an eyebrow as he stared at the blond suspiciously. She smiled awkwardly at him as one hand held up their five month old and her other hand held a spatula. In front of her was a long griddle- one Mirajane had given to them as a wedding gift. Eggs, pancake batter, and bacon splayed across the hot metal and Natsu wondered how he didn't smell the food when he first woke.

"G-go back into bed." Lucy smiled as she shooed the man away.

"Luce, if you're hungry, I can make breakfast." He ignored the woman's fanning hand, placed one of his hands onto her shoulder, and gave it a light squeeze.

"No no no! Go back to bed! I'll be in there soon, I promise!" Lucy said as she ignored his closeness.

Natsu stared at her for a few seconds, waiting for the blond to look up at him, but she continued to gaze at the food.

"M'kay, but if you need me just let me know," Natsu said after pecking the blond on the cheek and walking back into their room.

He plopped his body face first into the mattress wondering what was going on. Was she mad at him? Maybe the baby was hungry and started crying. Natsu had become accustomed to the whining so Lucy was usually the one to get up and change her. He sighed as he lay quietly, closing his eyes.

It was like that for a few minutes as Natsu slowly dozed off. However, before he could finally sleep, he caught the creaking of the floorboard as footsteps got closer to the room. He turned onto his back as he watched his wife walk in and stand in the doorway as she balanced their daughter and a plate full of food. Lucy smiled shyly and Natsu raised a brow.

He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position and watched with curious eyes as she sat in front of him, placing the baby into her lap and handing him the plate. Natsu took it and stared at the food before looking up to find a card held out in his face. He grabbed it, pulling it away so he wouldn't go cross eyed from the proximity, and read the three words on the cover.

_**Happy Father's Day**_

He stared at the card like he stared at a mushroom-topped Happy.

"Happy Father's Day, Natsu," Lucy smiled as she hugged the baby to her chest. He couldn't help but crack a smile as he turned the card. It was obvious to Natsu that their seven month old didn't write this as he read Lucy's cursive.

_**Thank you, Natsu, for sticking by my side even through the long nights and money struggles. I couldn't wish for a better dad for our little girl.**_  
_**Love you so much,**_  
_**Lucy**_

Beside the letters, a bunch of colorful scribbles decorated the page and he laughed.

"Pretty drawing, Lucy. I always knew you could draw." He cackled as she smacked his arm playfully. She smiled at his goofy grin as he placed the plate of food next to his clock on the nightstand. Then he leaned in until Lucy's back met with soft blankets.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She squealed. "I have Layla in my hands you know!"

He smiled lightly, looking down at the two. Without squishing their daughter, he leaned in and placed a long kiss on Lucy's lips.

"I won't leave." He said lowly. Her brows rose as she remembered the fights they used to have at the beginning of their marriage. When she heard she was pregnant, she freaked and worried Natsu would leave. She just couldn't see him being responsible enough to stick around. Now that she thought about it, her past with her dad might have caused that fear. She had no real reason to have ever doubted him.

"I won't leave like Igneel left me, and I won't be rough with Layla… I'll cherish her always, be there by her side and _yours_ as long as I'm around… I promise that, Lucy. I'll be the best dad you've ever wished and hoped for."

Natsu smoothed the few tears that dripped down her face as she nodded slowly and whispered an "I know." He leaned in, pushed away blond bangs, and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Slowly he sat back up, bringing Lucy and Layla up with him as his arm pulled the woman's waist.

Just then, the small blond girl giggled and begun smacking her tiny hands against her legs.

"Yeah, Layla," Natsu laughed as he took the girl into his arms. "This guy is gonna be the best dad ever. I'll teach you so many things!"

"Oh my gosh, Natsu. If you think you're going to be teaching her how to wreck buildings and eat like a pig-"

Natsu cackled as he placed Layla onto his shoulders and started jogging through the house. Lucy followed him, arms out, as she screamed for Natsu to stop and "Don't drop her, you idiot!"

* * *

_It's been quite awhile since I've posted any sort of writing which sucks, but I'm working on quite a big writing project. So I've had all my focus on that, but today I decided I'd write a little something for Father's Day. This is kind of how I imagine a NaLu Father's Day so I hope you enjoyed this quick little drabble. ;)_


End file.
